


The One With the Moth-Eaten Tent

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: Somehow, in a fit of insanity, Sasuke had agreed to join his classmates on a camping trip in the middle of nowhere to celebrate graduation. They'd made it seem like a good idea, a final trip before they all left for college. What could possibly be the harm with hanging out in the woods for a couple of days?Now he's stuck in a tent that had at some point been the main course in a moth dinner party, rain is pouring outside, Naruto is huddled up next to him, and Sasuke may or may not be sufferingfeelings.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 32
Kudos: 410





	The One With the Moth-Eaten Tent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote six SNS one-shots during NaNoWriMo, so there will be more of these coming soon! Please enjoy some dumb boys in love. <3

Overall, there might be worse situations to be stuck in, but right now Sasuke would be hard-pressed to think of one. 

“I swear to god, Naruto, if you kick me one more time I’m going to murder you in your sleep and dump your body in the lake. Just lay still already.”

“It’s not my fault, there’s a stick digging into my ribs!” Naruto’s voice was a petulant whine as he squirmed next to him.

Sasuke groaned, wondering why he had ever thought there was any chance that going on a camping trip in the middle of the woods with his classmates was a good idea.

_ It’ll be memories for when we go to college _ , they’d said.  _ It’ll be fun _ , they’d said. Fucking liars the bunch of them.

And Sasuke had been dumb enough to believe them, and look what that had led to. Stuck in a tiny tent with a hole in the roof, huddled up underneath a sleeping bag with Naruto pressed too close, unable to stay still for more than a minute at a time. He’d go outside to sleep, but it had been raining all evening and outside was nothing but soggy mosquito-infested wilderness. The campfire they had made had only lasted an hour before the raining started and extinguished the flames. They hadn’t even gotten around to eating, so rather than hot dogs they’d just had hotdog buns with ketchup, and if that wasn’t the most miserable dinner Sasuke had ever eaten he didn’t know what was. (Perhaps that one time his mother and father had brought Itachi and him to a fancy restaurant and ordered escargot for them. The image of the snails on his plate still made his stomach turn.)

They’d all dove into their respective tents as the rain started in the hope that it would end soon, but hours later it was still pouring. And maybe staying in a tent wouldn’t be half-bad if Sasuke hadn’t been dumb enough to let Naruto have the task of bringing one. He’d claimed his godfather had a great tent they could borrow, and rather than bring a backup just in case Sasuke had foolishly believed Naruto could be trusted with any kind of responsibility, so here they were in a tent barely big enough for one person that smelled of mothballs but somehow still was a little moth-eaten on the edges.

Thusly water had poured into the tent and soaked through Naruto’s sleeping bag. They’d patched the roof up enough that the tent wouldn’t get too much wetter, but Naruto gave him these big puppy dog eyes when Sasuke made to crawl into his very much dry sleeping bag, so here they were, pressed together underneath a single sleeping bag unzipped as a sort of duvet. Sasuke cursed the gods that had landed him with sharing a tent with Naruto of all people. He could have ended up with Shikamaru or Neji, but nooo, they’d pulled names out of a hat, and Sasuke was stuck with the most obnoxious of them all. 

Naruto shifted behind Sasuke’s back, and suddenly there was an arm wrapped around Sasuke’s waist and a chest pressed up against his back. 

“What the hell, Uzumaki,” he said, voice luckily not breaking. 

“I’m cold, my ass keeps sticking out from underneath the sleeping bag, okay? It’s just for the night, your masculinity won’t be that bruised from just one night. It’s like a life and death situation or something.”

Sasuke grumbled, feeling heat in his cheeks, glad the tent was dark enough Naruto wouldn’t be able to see.

“Just let me snuggle you, okay, Uchiha?”

“Fine, but if I wake up with you humping me you are going into the lake.”

“All these threats, one would almost think you didn’t like me.”

“Great deduction skills, Sherlock,” Sasuke muttered. 

So maybe the biggest problem with the whole situation wasn’t the shitty tent or the rain, it was the fact that Sasuke had a big fat crush on Naruto, and this was doing nothing to make that go away. 

Surprisingly enough Sasuke managed to get several consecutive hours of sleep, only waking up as the sun rose over the horizon and lightening the tent. He was glad to hear that the rain had stopped at some point during the night. 

Naruto was still pressed close to him, arm tugging Sasuke close to a solid chest, and Sasuke should probably extricate himself, but he couldn’t quite talk himself into moving yet, so he closed his eyes and soaked up on the heat that was Naruto’s body next to his, and if he pressed back a little to get closer no one had to know. 

It took a while before he felt Naruto stir behind him, and not until Naruto removed his arm to leave did Sasuke pretend to wake up as well. He felt a little cold where Naruto was no longer pushed up against him, but didn’t deign himself to mourn the loss for too long. If he was to ever get over this irritating crush he needed to not care. He was cool, wasn’t affected by spending the night in Naruto’s arms at all, not at all. 

“Mornin’,” Naruto said, voice all deep and gravelly from sleep, and oh no, that was not good for Sasuke’s libido. 

“Morning,” he said, proud with how cool and unaffected he sounded. 

Naruto yawned, and then started getting undressed, and Sasuke immediately looked away. They’d changed in the same locker room for years, so it wasn’t like he didn’t know what Naruto looked like under his clothes, but it had gotten weird after Sasuke realised that he actually  _ liked  _ Naruto. He still wasn’t sure exactly when that had happened, but he remembered when he realised it, looking at Naruto and feeling all kinds of fond. 

Which was a bad idea. They were classmates, and sort of friends at this point. Middle School had been a bad time, where they were basically enemies, fighting over everything, getting sent to the principal a little too often. 

It had settled during their high school years to a tentative friendship, and then Sasuke went and caught feelings, and he had no idea what to do about that. He’d mostly tried to ignore it, but it was hard, because Naruto was always around, and he was so tactile, always throwing an arm around Sasuke to pull him close. It was a real problem. 

They’d graduated now though, and Sasuke was on his way to university, so he would soon be moving into the city where he wouldn’t see Naruto every day, and certainly it would get easier to get over him then?

He just had to get through this trip. 

Naruto crawled out of the tent, cargo shorts still unbuttoned before Sasuke even had time to get out from underneath the sleeping bag, so he quickly pulled on his clothes and followed, glad to stretch his body.

The sun was up, and it looked to be a nice day and, hopefully, the rain would stay away, because the less time he’d have to spend pressed close together with Naruto the better. 

It didn’t take long for Naruto to wake the rest of their little camp, running around and hollering until everyone was up and out of their tents and soon they were lounged around, eating breakfast. 

The sun was warm, and it was nice just laying in the grass with a book, tuning out the noise of the others. Shikamaru had joined him, but his book was covering his face as he snoozed. Maybe being on a camping trip with the others wasn’t all that bad, Sasuke wouldn’t mind spending a few hours like this. 

Moments later the calm was ruined when Naruto ran past him, wearing nothing but a pair of tight-fitting pair of boxer briefs. Sasuke got a good look at his strong back and tight ass before he realised he was ogling, and then Naruto leapt, landing in the water of the small lake they were camping near. His excited yell turned into a shriek as he landed, and then Kiba followed after, making much the same noise. 

“Holy fuck it’s cold!” Naruto exclaimed, standing with water to his waist, arms crossed as he shivered. 

“Why didn’t you warn me?!” Kiba said, looking like a drowned dog.

“How the hell would I have time, you jumped in right after me.”

“I dunno, you could’ve at least tried, fuck, this sucks.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They were up in the mountains early in the summer and the snow had only melted a couple of weeks previous, did they really think the water would be warm? 

“Oi, Sas’ke, wanna join us?” Naruto yelled at him, and Sasuke groaned, trying not to let his gaze drag down Naruto’s chest. 

“No, thank you. I’m good right here.”

“C’mon, the water is nice and warm.” He would have been a little more convincing if his lips weren’t turning blue. 

“You know, you might not get as cold if you actually move around,” Sasuke deadpanned, and the two idiots in the water seemed to take that to heart because soon they were roughhousing, trying to dunk each other. 

Trying to focus on his book he got about two paragraphs in when someone sat down next to him. It was hard to mistake the pink hair for anyone other than Sakura. 

“Sasuke, what are you reading?” 

Sasuke held up the cover of his book for her to read for herself, while his gaze drifted over to where Naruto was legit throwing his hair back like something out of a commercial. it really shouldn’t be legal to just go around and do that willy nilly. 

“Oh, is it any good?” Sakura was apparently in the mood to talk, and Sasuke had to bite back an annoyed groan. 

“It’s okay.”

“So, uhm, are you excited about college?” She was twirling a lock of hair as she spoke, and Sasuke was annoyed how ditsy it made her look. Sakura was a capable student and pretty bright when she wanted to, but she had a tendency to dumb herself down, and it was an annoying habit. 

It took ten more minutes of pretty one-sided conversation before Sakura left to take a walk with the other girls, leaving Sasuke to read his book. His gaze drifted back to the lake where Naruto and Kiba seemed to be done, wading towards the shore, looking miserable and freezing. 

Sasuke quickly looked back down on his book when Naruto glanced his way. 

“I don’t know how Sakura can’t see that you are interested in someone else.” Shikamaru’s voice sounding a little muffled behind his book startled Sasuke. He’d almost forgotten about the other. Then he realised just what Shikamaru had said. 

“What do you mean, I don’t like anyone.”

Shikamaru lifted the book long enough to give Sasuke an unimpressed look and then he dropped the book back over his face. “Bothersome,” he mumbled.

“Just, don’t say anything to anyone.” Shikamaru had always been too perceptive for his own good, maybe it wasn’t too surprising he had some clue as to what was going on. Thankfully Naruto was nowhere near as perceptive, so Sasuke was good as long as Shikamaru didn’t spill the beans. 

Sasuke got as far as actually turning a page when there was a shadow blocking the sunlight, and when he looked up he could see Naruto’s silhouette standing right in front of him, and then he was sitting down, right in front of Naruto, scooting backwards to he was sitting in between Sasuke’s legs, completely uninvited.

“‘m cold,” Naruto complained. There were goosebumps up his arms, and he was shivering. At least he had been smart enough to change out of the wet underwear, having pulled on his shorts again. 

With a sigh Sasuke grabbed the towel Naruto had slung around his neck, and, book forgotten, he started drying off Naruto’s hair.

“You are going to catch a cold if you don’t dry off completely,” he muttered as Naruto tilted his head backwards and made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr. 

Sasuke had thought Naruto would leave soon, but he stayed right where he was, seemingly content. Sasuke couldn’t see much beyond the back of Naruto’s head and his neck, but it was a nice neck, so he wasn’t complaining.

The day passed quickly, a short hike and a volleyball game and just lazing about in the sun, and soon they had the campfire running again as dark was settling around them. Sasuke figured he shouldn’t be surprised when Kiba yelled out that it was time for Truth or Dare. 

Sasuke kind of hoped someone would shoot down the idea, but the few muttered complaints were drowned out by the excited yells from the rest. Which consisted mostly of Naruto, but he was loud enough to make up for being the lone supporter of the idea.

So here they were, drinking around a campfire, about to play Truth or Dare. The only thing they missed was the crazed serial killer hiding in the bushes and then they’d be 100% the stereotypical teenage gang from a movie. 

It started off tame enough, but as they all giggled more and more and drank more and more they got more adventurous. 

“Naruto, I dare you to… Kiss Kiba!” Ino yelled out, giggling madly together with Sakura.

Sasuke thought Naruto would back away and complain, but he didn’t even hesitate as he stalked around the fire, grabbed Kiba by the front of his hoodie and pulled him close, planting a big wet kiss right on his mouth. It definitely was not making Sasuke jealous. 

Then suddenly it was Sasuke’s turn, and no way was he going to do a dare. “Truth,” he said, and he knew it was the wrong thing when he heard sudden chuckling, because he instantly knew the others had hoped for that exact choice. 

“So, Sasuke, our stoic ice queen. Do you like someone currently sitting around this campfire?”

Now, he could always lie, but that didn’t sit right with him. “Yes,” he finally said, the word nearly drowning in the squeal the girls echoed around their campsite. 

“Who is it?” 

“Only one question, Ino,” Sasuke said, knowing he could absolutely not choose truth when it was his turn to go again, because he already knew what they would ask. 

He lifted his beer can to his mouth and sent a stolen glance in Naruto’s direction, surprised to see his face set in a slight glare directed at Ino. Sasuke had no idea what to make of it. 

As luck would have it Kiba was dared to do a series of shots a few turns later and ended up puking, and that was the end of their game so Sasuke never had to admit who his crush was, and he’d never been this happy to have Kiba throw up. 

The next hour was mostly spent talking and drinking, Sasuke using it to send stolen glances in Naruto’s direction. There was something about the glow of the firelight that made Naruto look even more attractive than usual, and man, it was not good for Sasuke’s heart. 

He was glad when they finally broke up to go to sleep, but then remembered the whole tent situation, and nope, he was no ready for another night with Naruto so close. 

Luckily they’d remembered to hang Naruto’s sleeping bag up to dry off, so when they did go to sleep it was zipped up in their bags on either end of the tent. With it being as small as it was there was only a couple of inches between their shoulders, but compared to yesterday it felt like a whole chasm. Sasuke kind of really missed the warmth of Naruto’s body pressed next to his, but he was not about to admit to it, so instead he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

Ten minutes passed and they could hear the faint snoring of Kiba a few tents down, but Sasuke still hadn’t fallen asleep, and from the rustling next to him neither had Naruto. When Sasuke glanced over Naruto was lying on his side looking straight at him. 

“Hey, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, voice soft, and Sasuke turned over so he was facing him. 

“Yeah?”

“Who do you like? Is it Sakura? Or Ino?”

Sasuke was glad the tent was dark enough that Naruto wouldn’t see the redness in Sasuke’s cheeks. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he muttered.

“Is it Hinata? She’s so quiet, maybe that’s more your type. I could maybe see that I guess.”

Sasuke wondered if he should just pretend to fall asleep because this was not a conversation he wanted to have with Naruto. “No, it’s not Hinata. Besides, she has a massive crush on you, so that would be futile.” Sasuke regretted the words immediately. Naruto had been blissfully unaware of Hinata’s feelings for the last years, Sasuke didn’t need to actually tell him there was a girl a few tents away terrifyingly into him. 

Naruto was quiet for a moment, and then, “What?” His voice was a little too loud in the quiet of the forest. 

“I don’t get how you are the only person on the planet that don’t know this. She’s always sneaking around after you. It’s a little creepy, to be honest.”

Naruto rolled over on his back. “Huh, I had no idea.”

“Go to bed, Naruto, you can talk to your little girlfriend in the morning,” Sasuke muttered and turned away, wanting to crawl completely into the sleeping bag and close the opening over his head. This trip was just a whole lot of awful. 

“I’m not interested in her like that, there’s someone else.”

Sasuke really didn’t want to hear about it. It was probably Sakura. Naruto used to be so into her back in middle school. 

“Good for you, I hope you’ll be real happy together.” Sasuke wasn't’ sure he managed to keep his voice completely normal, but he damned sure tried. 

Naruto chuckled, but there wasn’t much amusement in his tone. “I doubt it. They kind of hate me.”

“I’m sure they just find you a little annoying at most.”

“I hope so.” Naruto’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, and it made Sasuke’s heart ache a little, to hear Naruto talk about someone like that, someone he clearly had actual feelings for. 

A quiet settled over the tent, and Sasuke thought Naruto had fallen asleep when his voice suddenly spoke up again, minutes later, sounding a little unsure and it sounded a little off coming from Naruto always so boisterous and confident in himself. “I’m cold, do you think we can share a sleeping bag again?”

Sasuke hesitated, but just as he heard Naruto settle back down again he huffed a little in pretend annoyance and unzipped his bag, spreading it as a blanket underneath him. “Come over here then.”

Naruto rushed to unzip his bag to use as a duvet, and moments later Naruto was sliding up behind Sasuke, and this time his arm found its way around Sasuke’s waist immediately, and Sasuke would say something, but he just closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Naruto (who didn’t seem cold at all actually) seep into his bones, and just as he drifted off he thought he could feel a soft kiss pressed against his nape, but he must have imagined it. 

When Sasuke woke up next it was still dark in the tent, and it took Sasuke a moment to realise that the reason that he was suddenly feeling cold was that Naruto was no longer pressed up against him. He glanced behind him, but the tent was empty, and a quick glance at his cellphone told him that it was four am and way too early for Naruto to be up. 

He sat up, listening to try and hear Naruto. He was probably just going to piss on a tree and Sasuke should just go back to sleep and he’d be back soon. Then Sasuke realised he could hear voices from outside, talking softly, and he couldn’t help listening in. 

“This was a horrible idea, man. I never should have gotten you to rig the drawing for who shared tents with who.” The first voice was Naruto’s.

“I could have told you that, but this is too entertaining.” The other voice was clearly Kiba’s. 

They’d rigged the draw? Naruto and he shared not because of coincidence, but because he’d wanted to? But why?

“Shit, I dunno what I thought, but like, he’s so soft when he sleeps, and it does things to my heart, you know?”

“You say that like you haven’t been in love with him for, like, ever.” Kiba chuckled a little, clearly enjoying himself. 

“Shut up, Kiba. It’s not my fault he’s literally perfect.”

In the tent Sasuke was gaping at the fabric separating him from Naruto, wondering if he was hearing what he thought he was hearing or if this was just some dream. 

“Why don’t you just tell him? The worst that can happen is that he shoots you down, and that will at least be entertaining for the rest of us.”

“Oh yeah, sure. I’ll just confess.  _ Dear Sasuke, I’m stupidly in love with you and it’s so annoying, so will you be my boyfriend, please _ ? That’ll go over well.”

Sasuke’s hands fisted around the sleeping bag because there were no mistaking what Naruto meant with  _ that _ .

“Hey, he did say he liked someone here, didn’t he? There’s like a ten per cent chance it’s you.”

“That doesn’t sound right, we’re not ten people here.”

“Well, fuck you very much, I got a D in math okay, I’m not the brilliant C+ student you are.”

That was answered with an annoyed groan from Naruto. Sasuke wondered if he maybe shouldn’t have heard this conversation at all, but now that he was awake the only way not to would’ve been to shove his fingers in his ears, and it was a little too late for that anyway.

“You’re no help at all. I’m going back to sleep, I don’t know why I thought getting advice from someone who’s only dating experience is taking your dog for walks.”

“Oh, it was because I was the only one awake!” Kiba answered, cheerfully.

A quick snort of laughter from Naruto and then footsteps over the grass, and then the zipper to their tent slid open, and Sasuke plain panicked. It was a lot to take in, he had no idea what to do now, and if Naruto saw that Sasuke was awake he’d know Sasuke had been listening, and then he’d know that Sasuke knew and--

He never had time to figure out if he should pretend to be asleep or not because the next moment Naruto popped his head inside, and their eyes met. 

“Oh, you’re awake.”

“Yeah.”

“Uhm, for how long?”

Sasuke knew he could’ve lied and said that the sound of the zipper woke him up or something, but instead he said, “About five minutes, give or take.”

“Huh, these tents, you can probably hear people outside them?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke breathed. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t be weird about it. Ah, I’ll sleep in my own sleeping bag and all.”

“Naruto, is it really true?”

“Is what true?” Naruto looked away, and his voice hitched a little because he clearly knew exactly what Sasuke was asking about. 

“Do you… like me?”

Naruto made a pained noise. “Yes? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just happened and I promise I won’t make things awkward, okay.”

Sasuke hesitated, and then pushed away the sleeping bag and got to his knees, shuffling closer. The top of his head nearly rubbed up against the roof of their tiny tent. 

“I would say yes, you know.”

“Yes to what?”

“You’re so dumb, I can’t believe this. I would say yes if you asked me to be your boyfriend.”

When Naruto just stared at him, eyes big, Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto’s hoodie and pulled him close, their foreheads bumping together a little harder than he had intended. “I like you too, dumbass.”

“Wait, what?” Naruto asked, looking completely dumbstruck. 

“Don’t ask me why, or how, or when, but yes. I’m like in love with you or something.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Does this mean I can kiss you?”

“You better.”

Strong arms wrapped around Sasuke’s waist in the same moment, and then there were lips pushing against his. Naruto kissed like he’d been thinking about nothing else for a very long time, and Sasuke found himself completely caught up in it, arms going around Naruto’s neck to hold him close. 

Sasuke had never kissed like this, with someone who didn’t hold back, wasn’t shy in the slightest, and it was so nice to just go along with it for a while, letting Naruto steer as they slowly sank down onto the sleeping bags, pressed together.

Sasuke wasn’t one for being passive for too long though, so soon he twisted them around sharply, Naruto landing on his back with Sasuke in his lap, and for a moment as their lips parted he looked completely taken back, but then he looked up at Sasuke, and his eyes darkened a little, hands going to Sasuke’s thighs as if he needed to touch to ensure he wasn't dreaming everything. Sasuke could empathise. 

Midway into leaning down to kiss Naruto again they were interrupted by a holler from one of the other tents. 

“Oi, get a room, I can hear you guys over here.” 

Kiba, naturally, because who else.

“Shut up, mutt! A tent is basically a room!” Naruto yelled back, and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he heard a guffaw of laughter from Kiba. 

Ignoring him he placed two fingers on Naruto’s chin and gently but firmly turned his face until he was looking back at Sasuke rather than in the direction of Kiba. Then he kissed him again, thinking he could do this all night because Naruto’s soft lips felt so good against his. 

Going camping was the best idea ever.


End file.
